


Somewhere On A Beach

by smilemylove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day At The Beach, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilemylove/pseuds/smilemylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance comes to Keith expressing feelings of missing Team Voltron, so Keith offers to take him out on a ride to help get his mind off things. Along the way, the two come to realize that maybe Lance wasn't being entirely honest with his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere On A Beach

Metallic clangs sounded out in the dusty and decrepit shack as Keith continued to make his repairs on his hover cycle. There was some work to be done to it after he had gotten back from serving with the other Paladins and Princess Allura. He had worked with Lance, Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, and her to help rid the universe of the oppressive empire of Zarkon. While it may not be perfect, the universe was doing pretty alright for the time being, so Allura allowed for the gang to head back to earth for a summer. The others had returned to the Academy and were staying there, but Keith decided he would return to his humble abode. He had things to do anyway. Not like he needed to see them.

A dull thud interrupted his work. A voice called out to him from outside his work shack, “Keith? Hey, you in there?!”

It was Lance. What did he want? Keith begrudgingly lifted himself up and wiped his greasy hands on his junked up pants. He shifted the door open and peered at Lance through the slit he opened up,

“What do you want?”

Lance was attempting to force the door wider, “I’m here to see my buddy!”

“We’re not buddies.”

Keith tried to force the door shut, but Lance had forced his hand around the edge and was forcing himself through. When did he get stronger than Keith?! It was aggravating him.

“Go away, Lance!”

“Why are you always such a jerk?!”

Lance finally rammed his way through the door. He fixed the collar of his jacket then straightened himself up to meet Keith’s gaze. He was smirking at the fact that he had overcome his “rival.” It only made Keith even more upset. He just wanted to spend his summer with anyone other than Lance who was quite literally one of the most annoying guys he had ever met.

“What are you doing here anyway?”

Lance shrugged his shoulders and averted his eyes. Keith figured he had possibly hit a soft spot with that question. “Just wanted to hang out was all. It’s been a while.” Lance murmured out to him. Keith now felt bad about his attitude. He and Lance were friends after all. Rough around the edges type friends, but still friends.

The two stood there in silence for some moments. Keith wasn’t sure what to say and he didn’t want to press it, but Lance wasn’t being very open either. He decided it wasn’t worth the effort and set his sights back onto repairing his hover cycle. Soon the awkward silence was filled with the soft clanking of metallic tools. Keith heard Lance’s shoes shuffling as he made his way around the shack. It annoyed Keith a bit, but not enough for him to make a fuss about it.

“What are you working on?” Lance had squatted on the other side of the cycle and was staring with new found interest in Keith’s bike.

Keith wasn’t sure how to respond at first. He wondered if he should just ignore Lance because he felt it was obvious what he was doing.

“I’m fixing parts of my cycle.” Keith muttered without meeting Lance’s overbearing gaze.

“Something happen to it?”

Keith bit back a snarky remark about how that was obvious, but something made him hold it back. Maybe it was the genuine attitude that Lance was presenting to him today. It was odd. Why was Lance being like this? Usually he acted with some contempt towards Keith despite their budding “friendship.”

They fell into that weird silence again.

Lance stood straight up and walked off to somewhere else in the shack again. Keith felt a little bad now about letting the conversation drop. Lance was obviously here for a reason and Keith was just not particularly good at these situations.

“H-hey. Lance.” Keith couldn’t take it anymore. He had to break this overbearing silence.

“What is it?”

Keith rolled himself out from under his hover cycle after shutting up the hatch that lead to the engine. He lightly tapped his hand against the cool metal, “Wanna go for a ride with me?”

“You mean it?!” Lance leapt up onto the seat of the cycle and gripped at the handles, “Are we seriously gunna ride it?!”

Keith was taken aback by the energetic reaction, but it brought a smile to his lips. It was rather cute to see Lance like this. Keith placed his hand on Lance’s chest and pushed him further back on the seat, “Sorry, bud, but I’m the pilot for this ride.”

They wrestled each other for a bit, Lance was bellowing out some obscenities at Keith as they fought over the prized front seat of the hover cycle. These actions stirred strange feelings within Keith and he finally rammed Lance forcefully to the back of the cycle.

“It’s my bike, man!”

Lance stared aghast at Keith after his sudden attitude shift. He wasn’t sure how to respond to what just happened, especially since the two had seemed to be getting along and having a good time.

“Alright man.”

Keith hopped down from the cycle and opened up the doors to the shack. He grabbed a pair of helmets and goggles on his way back. While he strapped his own on he asked Lance, “So any place you want to see in particular?”

There was a pause as Lance sorted through his thoughts. His face brightened up as he selected a place in particular, “How about the ocean?! Can you make it out that far?!” He was so excited Keith didn’t want to break it to him that the ocean was a day trip. They would have to spend the night at the sea shore. Though maybe Keith could just drive back in the dark and be alright?

“We’ll have to pack from supplies. It’s a bit of a trip.” Keith turned to go into his house to get a cooler, but Lance’s grip stopped him.

“If it’s going to be a hassle then we don’t have to go. Let’s just go over one of the rock formations around the Academy.”

Keith pulled his arm from Lance’s hold, “No it’s alright. I want to go. I just have to pack us some food.” And a tent, but Keith figured that’d be better left out of the conversation for now. “It’s fine really. It’ll be worth the trip. You’ve never seen the ocean before, right?”

Lance was suddenly bashful. He had a deep blush over his features and he was smiling curtly at the floor, “Only when they flew us over it to get to the Academy.”

“It’s a date then.”

Lance followed Keith awkwardly around his house after that. Apparently that statement had silenced the other boy. Keith thought of more awkward lines he could say incase Lance got too annoying again while he gathered some snacks for them. He found his small tent for one and folded it up into his messenger bag and quickly squashed a couple sleeping bags into the bag. It looked about ready to burst, but he couldn’t deal with that right now.

“Hold this.” He gave Lance the bag and he threw the bag with food over his own shoulders, “You ready to head out?”

“What’s this for?” Lance started to pry through the bag, but Keith grabbed his hand and tugged him along.

“Just some extra stuff.”

They hopped up onto the hover cycle and Keith checked his helmet and goggles to make sure they were secure. For good measure he checked Lance’s as well. With everything in place, Keith started up the machine and they began to make their way over the desert to the ocean. Lance’s slim arms found their way around Keith’s abdomen. What was this weird sputtering feeling in Keith’s chest? He revved his machine’s engine and focused on the long drive ahead.

 

* * *

 

Sounds of water crashing over rocks were in the distance and the air had begun to be permeated by salt. The sun had long since sunk behind the surrounding cliffs and Lance was just about dozing off on Keith’s back. Keith had to keep reminding him it was dangerous for him to sleep on the bike. He couldn’t blame Lance though, he himself was getting rather tired from the trip.

Keith nudged his shoulder into Lance’s face, “Hey man, get up. We’re just about there.”

Lance mumbled something incoherent and rubbed his face into Keith’s shoulder, “Few more minutes.”

“I told you that you can’t sleep here. You’re going to fall off.” Keith figured his scolding was a useless effort, so he braked as softly as possible and kept his eye on the cliff that dropped down to the ocean. He tried to shuffle Lance awake again so that he could see the ocean at night, but Lance seemed rather out of it.

The bike was stopped and Keith slowly removed himself from seat, despite his trying to be careful the jostling awoke his companion.

“Are we here?!” Lance leapt from the bike and ran over to the cliff. Keith reached out and grabbed his arm to hold him back before he got too close to the edge,

“Be careful! I don’t want you to fall down.”

Lance scoffed, “Me? Fall? Please!” His eyes shifted to the water. There wasn’t much to see. The water was as black as the night sky, but the moon’s reflection shone brightly in the middle of the expanse. He was staring in wonder at the dark, “It’s beautiful even when you can’t really see it.”

The sound of waves filled the air between them. Keith was staring intently at Lance as he watched the waves crash over the rocks below and spray little flecks of water above onto the cliff. It was getting awkward now, Keith moved away to go and set up the tent,

“We’ll be staying here tonight. It’s a long trip and I’m tired. Also this way you can see it during the day time.”

Lance followed after him, “It’s still beautiful even in the dark.” He reached over to help with pitching the tent. He was being oddly quietly once again as they worked. Keith had to speak up once more,

“What’s up?”

Lance was quiet and for a moment he seemed to be just flat out ignoring Keith’s question, but after banging away at one of the tent spokes he spat out, “I just miss Team Voltron.” Keith wanted to press the issue, but he also felt that those words were enough. He too missed Team Voltron, but he had a different way of dealing with that feeling.

“I know what you mean.”

They worked the remainder of the night in silence. Keith distributed the food between himself and Lance and they ate their meal in silence. Lance’s eyes focused towards the water. He was captivated by it and Keith was captivated by him. That was an awkward thought. Heat enveloped Keith’s face and he forced himself to focus on the bland protein bar he was eating. It tasted like sawdust.

“I’m gunna hit the hay.” Lance tossed his wrapper into the backpack they had brought and made his way into the tent by himself. Keith wanted to remind Lance of the sleeping bags, but he figured the other would remember those eventually.

Keith remained outside for a while longer and listened to the waves. He pondered about what this whole trip was about for a moment, but he figured it was just Lance’s way of saying he was lonely and wanting to see his old friend. Not like they were really that great of friends… Voltron really did help them to bond though. Keith was grateful for that.

That same awkward and warm feeling began in Keith once again. It was making him rather uncomfortable. Clearly it was because he was reminiscing on the past. Keith threw out his wrapper and picked out the two sleeping bags in the extra bag. He slipped into the tent and tossed one of the sleeping bags at Lance, “Here.”

“O-oh. Thanks.” The guy had seriously tried to just lay there and sleep with nothing. Lance was embarrassed now and a soft pink hue had overcome his tanned features.

Keith rolled out his sleeping bag right next to Lance’s. He just wanted to be close to the guy, especially after the confession he had made to Keith. Lance arched his eyebrow at Keith’s actions and asked, “What are you doing?”

“Well…” Keith hadn’t expected his actions to be pointed out like this. It made him kind of anxious, “You said you missed Voltron, so I thought maybe you’d like to be close to someone one right now.”

“Not literally, dude!” Lance playfully shoved Keith’s shoulder, “Come on, I’m not that much of a baby!”

Keith responded in kind to Lance’s action and gently shoved him back, “You’re the one getting all teary eyed to me and basically begging to be coddled! Baby!” They tussled for a while longer, but that awkward feeling began to emerge once again within Keith. Instantly he harshly shoved Keith off of him.

“What was that about?!”

Keith wasn’t sure, but he didn’t want anything to do with it. He didn’t want to think about it either. “Sorry. Let’s just go to bed.” Keith rolled out his sleeping bag and flopped over onto his side. He made sure to face away from Lance.

Quiet fell between the couple and it took only a few moments before the lull of the ocean carried Keith off to a peaceful sleep.

At least that was what Keith thought, but he was being jostled awake by Lance topping him. Their eyes met once Keith’s eyes adjusted to the dark and they gazed at one another in silence. What was this all about? It wasn’t like Lance was straddling Keith, he was just kind of looming over him. He was looking down with a guilty expression.

“What are you doing, man?”

Lance was looking everywhere except Keith. It was aggravating him even more than the fact that his friend was hovering over him with both of his hands planted firmly beside Keith’s head.

“W-when I said I missed Voltron I wasn’t being entirely honest.”

“Okay?” Keith tried to sit up, but Lance pushed him back down.

“Actually, I missed you. Specifically, there I said it.”

Keith went to say something, but Lance’s chapped lips enveloped his mouth after his confession. Keith didn’t even have time to care about the lips because instantly his mind was drawing a blank. He wanted to protest, but at the same time he made himself compliant and parted his lips so the other could kiss him better. Their teeth clacked together and Keith groaned into Lance’s mouth in protest. The other situated himself to make it less awkward and they continued once more.

They shifted so that they were both on their sides as they kissed one another. Soft sounds of pleasure would occasionally escape one of them as wrapped their bodies around each other. Lips parted to allow tongues in and their kissing deepened.

Was this really happening? Keith could hardly believe this. What were they doing anyway? Why was he okay with this? So many thoughts were racing in his head, but at the same time he couldn’t focus on anything other than Lance’s warm lips.

God, this felt so amazing.

Lance drew his body closer and Keith rocked his hips against Lance’s. There was a burning within him now and he wanted more. Lance drew his mouth away from Keith’s and gazed into the other’s eyes. He reached over to stroke some of Keith’s stray bangs from his eyes,

“I love you, Keith.”

Keith faltered. Did he really feel the same? Liking Lance was one thing, but loving him?

The silence was getting awkward now. Keith couldn’t leave him hanging, but he wasn’t sure what to say in response to that. Did he love Lance? No. He liked the guy, sure, but love? That was too much for him right now. These new found feelings were too foreign for him to think clearly on the matter.

Lance’s slender fingers ran themselves through Keith’s messy hair,

“You don’t have to answer my feelings right away.”

Keith almost sighed in relief, but he restrained himself. He cuddled closer to Lance’s warmth and hid his face against the crook of Lance’s neck. Lance continued to stroke Keith’s hair and place sporadic kisses upon his face and neck. Lance brought his slender arms around Keith’s body,

“Just let me hold you like this.” He whispered into Keith’s ear.

Sleep soon overcame the couple.

 

* * *

 

The morning light awoke Keith the following morning. He sat up and took notice that Lance was not in the tent with him. Where did he go? Thoughts of last night began to creep back into his mind. Keith swallowed, but his throat felt drier than a desert and the saliva only agitated his throat more. Had they really done that last night? It was like someone out of those ancient romance movies. How humiliating.

Rustling outside of the tent caused Keith to stir and get himself outside. Lance was rummaging through the packs they left on the bikes. Keith figured he was probably looking for food.

“Hungry?”

Their eyes didn’t meet. Keith looked to the ground and Lance shifted his eyes to the ocean. The sounds of waves filled the space between them as they both stood in silence trying to figure out what to say to one another. Both of them were blushing furiously.

“Yeah.” Lance finally barked out and continued rummaging through the back pack.

Keith approached cautiously and made his way to Lance’s side. “Let me help you find something.” Their shoulders touched accidentally and Lance leapt back away from Keith. Keith was so taken aback that he stared aghast at Lance. Why had he done that? Wasn’t he the one who initiated last night?

“I’m fine. I can do it myself.”

Keith dug out one of the protein bars and gave it to Lance anyway. Lance averted himself towards the ocean and silently ate his breakfast.

“I know that.”

This was so awkward now. Why was Lance being like this when last night he had been nothing but affectionate? Keith was starting to miss that Lance despite that he had only known him for a total of twenty minutes. He wanted him back already.

Cautiously, Keith approached Lance and brought his hand out to reach for Lance’s. Their fingertips brushed against one another and Lance’s hand opened up in order to grasp onto Keith’s. The couple watched as the waves crashed up and over the cliff they were standing on. The silence was starting to really kill Keith though, so he had to start some form of conversation.

“Beautiful isn’t it? Now that you can see it during the day you can really appreciate it.”

Lance was fixated at the moment; Keith figured he was simply trying to think of a response. After a long pause, Lance spoke up,

“It really is just like the sky.”

Did Lance not understand the whole reflection thing that went on between the ocean and sky? Maybe they didn’t teach that at the Academy. Not like Keith could really rag on him for it especially since he was the drop out here.

“Yeah,” Keith began, “The sky reflects the ocean. It’s why the colors are similar.”

Maybe that wasn’t entirely right, but Keith didn’t really know the science behind it nor did he want to get into it right at this moment. He just wanted a normal conversation with Lance after what happened last night.

Clearly the conversation wasn’t interesting enough because Lance dropped it after a soft “huh” came from his lips. Keith was failing at this whole socializing business. He really didn’t know what he was doing with this, so he just accepted the silence and the two held hands as they watched the water roll over the rocks below.

Lance finally broke the silence, “Guess we should pack up.”

It was still pretty early though… However, packing the tent back up would take a while. Keith separated his fingers from Lance and began to make his way over towards the tent, but Lance’s grasp upon his arm halted him in his tracks.

“Thanks Keith. For everything.” Lance was being awkward again. He could hardly force the words out and his eyes were focused away from Keith. “I really owe you for this.”

Keith turned to face Lance. He reached up with his free hand to cusp Lance’s face within it. He leaned over to press his mouth lightly over Lance’s, “Anytime.”

Lance released Keith after that and they started going around packing everything away for the trip. Keith was securing everything to the hover cycle while Lance got one last look over the ocean. Seeing his calm and intrigued expression brought a smile to Keith’s lips. He was happy he decided to bring Lance here. Maybe they could come again some other time.

“Ready to go?”

Lance nodded then came over and hopped up onto the hover cycle. Keith climbed aboard in front of him. Lance’s slender arms wrapped around Keith’s figure and they started their journey home. Lance burrowed his face into the space between Keith’s shoulders.

For once the silence between them was welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoy the dynamic between these two, so I just had to write something quick for them! I know it's rather roughly done and messy, but hopefully it will be found enjoyable!


End file.
